


О чашках и людях

by EliLynch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Разбитые чашки, мертвые люди. Он не ставил знак равенства, но видел сходство. Когда научишься держать чашку правильно, риск сведется к минимуму, сможешь прожить с чашкой в любви и согласии много лет подряд. С людьми эта схема не работает, правильных решений для них не существует и они часто вырываются из рук, не понимая, что удержать ты их пытаешься для их же собственного блага".





	

Леви не помнил точно, когда впервые упомянул при Эрвине о своей легкой помешанности на чайных чашках. Скорее всего, в тот момент он был пьян, а напился из-за того, что один из членов разведотряда не вернулся из очередной экспедиции.   
Разбитые чашки, мертвые люди. Он не ставил знак равенства, но видел сходство. Когда научишься держать чашку правильно, риск сведется к минимуму, сможешь прожить с чашкой в любви и согласии много лет подряд. С людьми эта схема не работает, правильных решений для них не существует, и они часто вырываются из рук, не понимая, что удержать их ты пытаешься для их же собственного блага.   
Разбитые чашки, разбитые люди.   
Эрвин тогда выслушал его молча, только смотрел сочувственно и по голове поглаживал. В этом заключалась главная сила командира: он всегда знал, в какой момент человеку требовалась поддержка, в какой - наказание, а когда он нуждался в бесплатном слушателе. Леви платил ему преданностью, абсолютным доверием.   
— Сколько чашек у тебя есть сейчас? — спросил Эрвин, когда Леви закончил свой рассказ.   
— Пять или шесть. Они все одинаковые, самые простые. Взаимозаменяемые. — Отпустив этот тончайший намек в сторону внутреннего устройства разведки, Леви опустил подбородок на стол и задумался о том, насколько поганым станет вечер, если Эрвин сейчас оскорбится и уйдет.   
Этого не произошло.   
— А ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы собирать из чашек коллекцию? — поинтересовался Смит как ни в чем не бывало.   
— Зачем?   
— Они тебе нравятся, и ты постоянно пьешь чай. Так почему бы не совместить приятное с приятным?   
— Потому что мне жаль тратить жалование на посуду. Ты бы еще предложил покупать расшитые драгоценностями одеяла или есть на серебряных подносах. Мы не так много получаем, чтобы спускать деньги на глупости.   
— Я не сказал, что покупать эти чашки ты должен себе сам.   
— Вот оно что. И где же я возьму благодетеля, который решит делать мне столь странные подарки?   
— Скоро узнаешь, — сказал Эрвин, загадочно улыбнувшись, а затем наклонился и поцеловал Леви в макушку. — Идем, кот, тебе пора спать.   
— Не пытайся мне что-либо дарить, выкинь эту идею из головы, — проворчал Леви, вставая из-за стола. Его ощутимо шатало из стороны в сторону, и Эрвину пришлось провожать его до комнаты, придерживая за локоть.   
К утру Леви позабыл не только разговор про чашки, но и имя погибшего накануне бойца. В его столе стало больше на одну нашивку. Этого, по его мнению, хватало для того, чтобы не забывать людей, отдавших свои жизни ради спасения чужих. Имена и лица быстро стирались из памяти, Леви полагал, что сошел бы с ума, попытайся он запомнить личность каждого из умерших разведчиков. И опасался, что всех помнил Эрвин.   
Всех и все.   
После окончания следующий экспедиции Леви, вернувшийся невредимым и решивший уделить немного времени перед сном бумажной волоките, нашел у себя на столе чашку. Чашка отличалась от тех обычных, бледно-серых, из каких привык пить капрал. У нее был золотистый ободок и нарисованное на боку крыло. Не крыло свободы, но смотрелось оно неплохо. Одобрительно хмыкнув, Леви водрузил чашку в шкаф, решив, что глупо было бы нести ее в общую кухню.   
Эрвин, допрос которому был устроен позже, отрицал свою причастность к "чайному прецеденту".   
— Понятия не имею, откуда она там взялась, — сказал он невозмутимо и поспешил сменить тему. — Леви, я могу рассчитывать, что получу твой отчет к полуночи?   
— Не знаю. Я очень озабочен тем, что в моем кабинете побывал таинственный незнакомец. Это похоже на диверсию. Разве мы не должны думать об опасности диверсий, командир?   
— Похоже, что незнакомец явился сюда с добрыми намерениями. Разве чашка тебе не нравится?   
— Нравится, — признал Леви. — Но если на ее стенках обнаружится яд, и ты останешься без моей поддержки, то пожалеешь, что столь легкомысленно отнесся к сегодняшней угрозе.   
— Я уверен, что чашку принес твой поклонник и что он желает тебе только самого хорошего.   
— Придется поверить тебе на слово. Кстати, не хочешь ли выпить чаю?   
Смит тепло улыбнулся и кивнул ему.   
Так и повелось. После каждой экспедиции Леви находил новую чашку. То в кабинете, то в спальне, а то и в столовой, где чашка была поставлена на облюбованный им стул в дальнем конце стола. Чашки были самыми разными, как правило, веселых расцветок. А в день своего рождения, который Леви предпочитал игнорировать, он нашел перед дверью чашку с котом. Эрвин продолжал упорно отрицать какую-либо причастность к появлению этих подарков, а Леви не стремился устраивать за ним слежку, чтобы застать на месте преступления. Может, это и был странный способ поухаживать за кем-то, но чашки действительно нравились ему и приносили успокоение. Леви часто приглашал Эрвина на чаепития для двоих, усаживался на его стол и предавался подведению итогов проделанной работы.   
Иногда успехи были, чаще - нет. Порой обходилось без жертв, и тогда они с Эрвином разговаривали оживленно, не испытывая чувства вины. В тяжелые времена молчали и старались не встречаться взглядами. Вдвоем было проще молчать. Чай казался им горьковатым, но и эту горечь они тоже делили пополам.   
Работать вместе, быть готовым умереть за другого человека, делиться с ним теми крохами душевного тепла, что удается сохранить в армии.  
Это и принято считать любовью? Леви не нуждался в письменных подтверждениях, и чужие мнения его тоже не интересовали. Члены их отряда из вежливости делали вид, что ничего не замечают. Неудивительно, кому бы хотелось вступить в разговор с разгневанным капралом Леви, пытаясь выяснить, почему он так часто остается на ночь в спальне командира.   
К Леви вернулось давно, казалось бы, исчезнувшее ощущение уюта. Дома. Дома, каким он видел его в своих детских мечтах. Фарлан и Изабель когда-то заменяли ему семью. Ему было куда возвращаться и о чьем благе беспокоиться. После их смерти он и не надеялся когда-либо испытать что-то подобное. Греющее изнутри чувство, действующее лучше любого алкоголя. Уверенность, что ты не один.   
Эрвин Смит и его забавные обряды с чашками чая, его предупредительность, внимательность и способность прислушиваться ко всему, что говорил Леви, вернули капралу смысл существования. Да, в их с командиром жизни было мало хорошего, и их война казалась заранее проигранной, но если это и были их последние годы, Леви не жалел, что проводил их в разведке.  
Он думал, что готов к худшему.   
Пока не столкнулся с Эреном Йегером, за которым тянулся шлейф несчастий. Эрен был предвестником перемен.   
*  
У Леви больше не было чашек - их пришлось оставить в старом штабе, и Леви злился, когда думал, что их либо разобьют, либо разворуют. Что будет с остальным его имуществом, Леви не волновало, но чашки, ровными рядами стоявшие за стеклом в шкафу, было безмерно жаль.   
Эрен и Хистория являлись символами будущего, разрушительной революции, изничтожения старого порядка. Ни одна революция не может обойтись без тех, чьи портреты понесут на знаменах. А его чашки... они были пережитком старого, упорядоченного мирка, какой не достается ни одному рядовому герою.   
Если завтра он будет мертв, то не сможет порадоваться тому, сколько полезного сделал для следующего поколения. 

Теперь Леви пьет чай из походной фляги. Чай быстро остывает и становится мерзким на вкус.   
Эрвина могут казнить со дня на день. Как будто мало было того, что он лишился руки.   
Леви машинально сжимает пальцы. Эрвин не согласился бы поменяться с ним местами, даже будь такая возможность. Общее дело прежде всего.   
Леви помнит это очень хорошо. Если завтра объявят о казни самого дорогого для него человека, он не должен срываться с места. Он не может бросить свой новый отряд. Они дети, хоть и лишенные нормального детства. Как и он. Бросить их значило бы показать, что Эрвин совсем не изменил его.   
Со стороны Леви кажется таким же, как всегда. Собранным, уверенным, надежным и безэмоциональным. Зачем кому-то знать, что творится в его душе? Он и Эрвину не решался рассказывать о своем самом глупом и ненадежном утешении.   
Леви верит в загробную жизнь. Не из-за того, что боится смерти. Даже мучительную и медленную смерть он, тут нет сомнений, сумел бы встретить без паники, не унижаясь и не умоляя об отсрочках. Ему лишь хочется верить в то, что жизнь не может быть абсолютно несправедливой. Что она не сводится к тому, что ты теряешь и теряешь, а когда думаешь, что наконец-то нашел нечто настоящее, что будет с тобой до конца, то теряешь и это тоже.   
Где-то должен существовать мир, предназначенный для них двоих. Новый дом, новый шкаф с выстроенными по цветам подаренными чашками и с настоящими цветами в палисаднике на заднем дворе. Мир, где можно целовать того, кого ты хочешь, не оглядываясь по сторонам. Мир, где вместе засыпают и просыпаются и без страха думают о завтрашнем дне. Мир, где, может, и нет места для великих свершений и геройских поступков, зато есть покой. Леви думает, что он и (особенно) Эрвин заслужили покой.   
Временами он представляет этот мир. В мельчайших подробностях, вплоть до узора на ковре в их воображаемом доме и капель дождевой воды на подоконнике. Подобные мысли помогают держаться, дают силы, необходимые для того, чтобы идти дальше. Окончательная смерть, по мнению Леви, приготовлена для тех, кто сдается без боя.


End file.
